Életem legnagyobb égése
by Elza Eldaniella 1
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina egy napja, mely során élete legcikibb, legkínosabb élményét éli át. A novella a "Vörösőrvény" című regény részét képezi.


**Életem legnagyobb égése**

Visszatérésem után jelentést akartam tenni falum vezetőjénél, viszont ha azt hittem rövid időn belül fogadni fog, akkor nagyot tévedtem. Félóra múlva is még mindig a fogadószobában dekkoltam. Fortyogtam is, de türtőztettem magam, mert tudtam, hogy Yuki-samánál fontos személyek, az öt nagy shinobi nemzet képviselői voltak. Türelemmel várakoztam, ami nálam nagyszó volt, figyelembe véve hiperaktív természetemet, de mikor egy óra elteltével is csak ücsörögtem a teremben, döntöttem. Nem volt értelme a további üldögélésnek, értelmesebben is elbírnám tölteni az időmet.

Elhatározásomat tett is követte. Hirtelen mozdulattal felálltam és lendületes léptekkel átszeltem, valójában szélvészként száguldoztam át a termen. Egy másik szobába érkeztem, ami titkárságként funkcionált. Az irodában négy chunin volt, akik különböző iratokat néztek át, tekercseket rendszereztek.

– Kito-san! – szólítottam meg egyiküket. – Meg tudnád mondani, meddig kell még várnom arra, hogy jelentést tehessek Yuki-samának?

– Jelentést akarsz tenni? – kérdezte csodálkozva, furcsán tekintve rám.

– Miért? Mi azzal a baj? – kérdeztem vissza. – Most jöttem vissza egy küldetésről és ilyenkor az a szokás, hogy jelentsünk. Vagy rosszul tudom?

– Igen Kushina, rosszul tudod – felelte a lány. – Míg nem voltál itthon, új rendelkezés lépett életbe. Írásban kell jelentést tenni. Most is éppen ilyen ügyeket dolgozok fel – mutatott a halmokban álló tekercsekre.

– Ezt miért nem mondtátok?! – tudakoltam felháborodva. Régen megírtam volna azt az átkozott jelentést, ha erről hamarabb szerzek tudomást, nem dekkolok órákig.

– A szükséges nyomtatvány nálad van – mutatott a kezemben szorongatott kissé gyűrött papírra.

– Hogy ez?! – emeltem fel a lapot. – Nem mondtátok, mit tegyek vele.

– Belepillanthattál volna, amíg várakoztál. Elolvasva rájöttél volna, mi van nálad – tekintett rám jelentőségteljesen Kito.

– Hát… izé… – hebegtem-habogtam összevissza lányos zavaromban. Nem is voltam képes megszólalni, mert igaza volt Kitonak. Az alatt az óra alatt, amíg ücsörögtem halálra unva magam, elolvashattam volna a fránya nyomtatványt, nem csinálva magamból bohócot! Bebizonyítottam Kitonak alaposan, hogy egy jó nagy bolond vagyok, aki még arra sem képes, hogy átnézze a kezébe nyomott iratot. Elmondhattam, égtem, mint az Uchihák ninjutsuja!

– Rá se ránts! Másokkal is előfordult már hasonló – legyintett egyet Kito, magában jót derülve végtelenül kínos helyzetemen.

„Másokkal is előfordult már hasonló." Könyörgöm velük csak ritkán, de velem ellenben állandóan! Jószerivel lubickolok a cikibbnél, cikibb helyzetekben! Nem volt veszteni valóm, mivel már úgyis rendesen leégettem magam, leültem végre valahára elolvasni a papírt.

Elkészülvén a jelentéssel odaadtam Kitonak. Reméltem megfeledkezett előbbi alakításomról, és lesz olyan toleráns, nem emlegeti fel. Sajnos emlékezett rá, a huncutul csillogó szeméből tudtam. Szerencsémre nem említette meg a kínos szitut. Szó nélkül elvette tőlem a nyomtatványt, belepillantva átfutotta, utána pecséttel ellátva iktatta, ezzel adta tudtomra rendben volt a jelentésem.

– Viszlát! – köszöntem el. Felvéve a nyúlcipőt, eliszkoltam égésem színteréről, mert minél messzebbre akartam kerülni leszereplésem helyszínéről. Szokásos iramomban távoztam az irodából, csakhogy ha azt hittem aznapra véget értek számomra a kínos helyzetek, akkor nagyot tévedtem. A java még hátra volt!

Végigszáguldottam a folyosón. Lassítás nélkül befordultam az első sarkon, ami végzetes hibának bizonyult, mert azonmód nekimentem valakinek. A lendülettől jószerivel felkenődtem rá, és mivel ő nem volt felkészülve váratlan felbukkanásomra, kibillent a helyéről, majd szép lassan dőlni kezdett hátrafelé. Nem is lett volna semmi baja, legfeljebb leült volna egy kicsit a hátsójára, de kiváló reflexekkel a hozzá legközelebbi dologban kapaszkodott meg, vagyis bennem, magával rántva. Mondanom sem kellett, ennek köszönhetően ő nem lecsücsült, hanem egy nagy nyekkenéssel elterült a földön, én meg rajta landoltam.

Az eséstől egy másodpercre elsötétült előttem a világ. A váratlan esemény hatására annyira ledöbbentem, hogy képtelen voltam megszólalni, ami nálam nagyszó volt, tekintettel beszédkényszerességemre. Áldozatom, ő aztán meg tudott olyannyira, hogy jó hangosan üvöltötte bele közlendőjét a fülembe, amitől majdnem megsüketültem.

– Kushina! Megint te?! – hallottam az általam letaglózottól, ezek szerint ismerjük egymást és nem először kerültünk hasonló szituációba. A hallottakból kiindulva próbáltam látásomat az alattam fekvőre összpontosítani. Nehezen ment, de azért igyekeztem összeszedni magamat, és mikor végre kitisztult a látásom, egyenesen egy hihetetlenül kékszempárba néztem.

– TEEEEE!!! – sikítottam.

– A fülem! – kiáltotta viszonzásképpen a másik.

„Legalább már nem csak az én fülem cseng! Visszakaptad az előbbit, hogy beleüvöltöttél az enyémbe." – gondoltam elégedetten.

– Abbahagynád a sikoltozást! – szólt rám dühösen a férfi.

– Mi van?! Nem is sikoltozok, hanem beszélgetek veled Minato – állapítottam meg tényszerűen rávilágítva a férfit, hogy tévedett.

– Nem vagy egészen magadnál… – jegyezte meg csendben Minato, de mégsem annyira, hogy azt ne hallottam volna meg.

– Mit mondtál?! – sikítottam felháborodottan. – Ismételd meg! Na halljam! Rajta! Gyerünk! Mire vársz még?! – pattogtam, hogy mellettem még a tűzijáték petárdái is háttérbe szorultak volna.

– Nem vagy egészen magadnál – válaszolta a felszólításra a szőke. – elégedett vagy? Egyébként újfent sikoltozol, mi vagy te, sikító szellem? – kérdezte Minato vidámsággal a hangjában.

„Mégis mit képzel magáról! Velem ne viccelődjön?! Mi ő nekem…? Ki ő nekem…?" – de azt hiszem igazából nem akartam tudni az igazságot, mert nem tartottam lehetetlennek, hogy nem azt a választ kapnám, amit szeretnék. Lehetséges, hogy egy kicsit más irányú lenne, mint azt valójában képzelném. Az előbbi beszólását ellenben nem hagyhattam szó nélkül!

– Nem vagyok sikító szellem. A tetejében te voltál az, aki először úgy beleüvöltöttél a fülembe, hogy még most is cseng.

– Igen?! És még is ki volt az, aki eszetlen vaktyúkként nekem jőve feldöntött? – méltatlankodott Minato.

– Eszetlen vaktyúk! – felháborodottan sikoltottam ismételten.

– Az vagy! Meg sikító szellem, meg egy kellemetlen nőszemély is – tette hozzá.

– Te meg egy felfuvalkodott hólyag! Egy beképzelt pulykakakas! – csakhogy maradjunk a baromfiknál.

– Fúria! Hárpia! – kontrázott rá Minato továbbá is ragaszkodva a szárnyasokhoz.

– Te… te… – dadogtam, nem jutott az eszembe több szárnyas, de mielőtt folytathattam volna a férfi szapulását, valaki közbe szólt:

– Nem gondoljátok, hogy most kellene abbahagyni?! – felemelve a fejemet Yuki-sama fenyegető tekintete került a látóterembe.

– Olyannyira elvoltak egymással, hogy még csak fel sem tűnt nekik, többen is vannak körülöttük – jegyezte meg egy vidám női hang, amit nem ismertem.

Pillantásomat körbehordozva szétnéztem és nem mindennapi látvány tárult elém. Hozzánk Yuki-sama állt a legközelebb, mellette meg két nő valamint férfi. Elhűlten tekintettem végig rajtuk. Kezdett derengeni, míg mi vitatkoztunk Minatoval, közönségünk is akadt. Eltátottam a szájamat, mert felfogtam, hogy akik végignézték Minatoval nyújtott nagyszerű alakításomat a Kagék hagyományos köpenyét viselték.

– Olyanok, mintha már évek óta házasok lennének – mondta nevetve a nő, akiben a Tsuchikagére ismertem a köpenyén lévő minták alapján.

– Egyetértek veled Shina, nem semmi, ami műsort szolgáltattak nekünk az elmúlt percekben – lépett a nő mellé a Mizukage vigyorogva.

– Ez mind szép, de talán nem a folyosó közepén, a szemünk láttára kellene a szerelmi vitáikat lefolytatniuk – csóválta bosszúsan a fejét a Kazekage.

– Bosszantó – szólalt meg a Raikage, miközben csúnyán nézett rám a második nő.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor visszavonhatatlanul leégettem magam, ráadásul négy Kage előtt. Az sem tudtam, hová legyek szégyenemben. Képtelen voltam megmozdulni, nemhogy megszólalni és mondani bármit is, mert még mindig a Kagék váratlan megjelenése okozta sokkban voltam. Egyáltalán, honnan kerültek ide?! Legjobb tudomásom szerint a tárgyalásokon a megbízottaik vettek részt. az ő feladatuk volt megbeszélni, hol és mikor fog találkozni az öt Kage, hogy megvitassák a fegyverszünetet, ami véget vethet a háborúnak. Közülük most meg itt volt négy, csak a Hokage hiányzott.

Idáig jutottam a gondolatmenetben, mikor Yuki-sama rázogatását éreztem a vállamon.

– Kushina! Itt volna az ideje leszállni Minatoról, hogy fel tudjatok állni – suttogta, ekkor voltam csak képes feldolgozni az elhangzottakat és esett le, hogy még mindig Minaton hasalok, amit ő igencsak békésen tűrt.

– Izé… én… csak – hebegtem zavaromban, de közben azért lekászálódtam a férfiről és miután ez megtörtént, talpon is voltunk mindketten.

– Ne haragudjatok az előbbiekért, nem volt szándékos – kért bocsánatot, a tarkóját vakargatva zavarában Minato.

– Nem tesz semmit – somolyogott a Mizukage.

– Élveztük a műsort – kontrázott rá a Tsuchikage.

– Már aki – jegyezte meg epésen a Kazekage.

– Megkérhetnélek rá Minato, legközelebb ne az orrunk előtt enyelegj a barátnőddel?! – mondta fancsali képet vágva a Raikage.

– Meg fogom fogadni a tanácsodat – vigyorodott el szélesen a konohai.

Minato miközben kedélyesen eltársalgott, csak álltam mellette lehajtott fejjel, a szégyentől vöröslő képpel, ami hajam színével vetekedett. Lassanként kezdtem magamhoz térni, főleg mikor hallottam, hogy Minato milyen nyugodtan beszélgetett a Kagékkal. Nem zavartatta magát az előbbi kínos szituáció miatt. Megilletődve sem volt, hogy találkozott a shinobi nemzetek vezetőivel, hanem egyenrangú félként beszélt velük, mintha csak ő is egy lenne közülük.

Ledöbbentem! Villámként csapott belém a felismerés! Minato fesztelen viselkedése a Kagék társaságában, csak egyet jelenthetett. A Kagék öten voltak, de itt eddig csak négyet láttam. a Hokagéhoz nem volt még szerencsém, vagy mégis.?! A válasz az volt, hogy igen és az új Hokage nem volt más, mint Minato.

Oldalra pillantva, nagyon lassan végignéztem a mellettem álló szőke férfin, és amit láttam, az megerősítette a gyanúmat. Minato a hagyományos jounin ruha felett a Tűzországának motívumaival díszített Hokage köpenyt viselte.

Dermedten, szótlanul néztem Minatot. Végigmérve a férfit felemeltem a fejemet és egyenesen belenéztem a kékszemeibe, mivel időközben észrevette, hogy őt vizslatom. A tekintetéből kiolvastam az igazságot, és már egy csipetnyi kétségem sem volt, hogy Namikaze Minato, a Yondaime Hokage.

Ott és akkor jöttem rá, hogy nem lévén tudatában ki a férfi valójában, menthetetlenül belezúgtam a Hokagéba. A következő másodpercben elsötétült előttem a világ és nagyot puffanva a padlón, ájultan terültem el életem szerelme lábainál…


End file.
